A Loud Mouth And The Back Of A Pencil's Daughter
by xXQueenDiamond17
Summary: What would happen if Aizawa and Present Mic had a daughter? What would her name be? What quirk would she have? Who would her friends be? Well, this story answers all of those questions! Please don't leave any 'hate' comments. Constructive criticism is always welcomed though!
1. Chapter 1

(I **MPORTANT, PLEASE READ! Thank you for coming to read my story! Originally this was supposed to be an x reader story where the reader was the child of Aizawa and Present Mic, but due to some rule violations (that personally I do not agree with) I had to change the story. So in place of the reader there will be a OC, but, however if you do not like the OC name, look, or costume, feel free while reading it to change it to what you want. (Which I think most people do anyway.) Then there won't be any rule breaking for what I have written and you all can still enjoy the story at your leisure. Once again thank you for stopping by and reading my story and I hope that you all enjoy.)**

Nobody knew about the secret relationship that was held between the two pro heros, Present Mic, and Eraserhead. Only close family, friends, and the teachers at U.A High School knew about the relationship between the two. And that was how they liked it. Or rather, how Aizawa liked it. Everything with him was under the radar and Yamada, for once, didn't mind not being in the spotlight.

The two of them had been together since a couple of years after graduating from U.A High School themselves. With Yamada always being around Aizawa since day one at the school, they both had began to grow on one another. Aizawa always finding a way to calm Yamada down. And Yamada always finding a way to get under Aizawa's skin in a way that annoyed him, but a way that he also liked.

And soon the two pro-heros had found themselves back at U.A teaching the next generation of heros. And for years it stayed like this, they would teach in the daytime, and go home to an empty house with no family, or friends ever coming over or coming to visit. And with 'Baby-Fever' going around due to Endeavour having three children and a fourth on the way, Yamada had an idea on how to fix their empty house problem.

"Shouta?" Yamada said sitting down next to him on the couch in front of the TV. It was a news report on heros and the top 10 heros.

"Yes Hizashi?" The tired black haired hero said looking over at his spouse. The bags under his eyes gave his whole face a dark look to it, no matter what lighting it was in.

"I was just wonderin'." He said placing one of his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling of the living room. "Have you ever thought about...us...having a kiddo?" He said looking back over at the black haired male sitting next to him.

"No...I haven't." Aizawa said looking back at the television in front of him.

"Would you like to have a child?" The blonde asked almost a bit too excitedly for the black haired males liking.

"Hizashi, this is too soon. We should focus on work right now, and teaching the future heros." Aizawa said, almost contemplating the idea of having a child. "And besides, its physically impossible for the two of us to have a child that would share our genetic traits."

"I knew you were going to say something like that!" Yamada said with a big smile on his face. "A few years ago I rescued a woman who has an amazing quirk! And do you know what that quirk is?" He asked raising one of his eyebrows. Aizawa rolled his eyes.

"What is her quirk?"

"She can take the DNA from two people and mold it into a baby! It's actually a really incredible quirk for people of same sex marriages and couples!" Yamada said smiling. "If we go to her and give her some of our DNA then we could actually have a child that would have traits like you and me and it would be our child!" He smiled.

Aizawa could see how happy a baby would make Yamada.

"Do you really think that we are ready for this?" Aizawa asked in a monotoned voice.

"Of course we are! Lets just get a nursery set up and have a kid of our own! The house won't be empty! And they would have the best Father in the world!" He pointed to Aizawa. "And the funniest Papa!" He pointed to himself.

"And if something were to happen to one of us on a mission?" Aizawa said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think like that!" Yamada said pulling on Aizawas shirt. "C'mon! Lets have a kiddo! Whatdya say?" He said with happiness spread across his face.

"Fine, but lets get prepared first." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"YEAH!" He shouted.

"Too loud." Aizawa mumbled.

From that point on the two heros worked everyday after teaching on a nursery for the baby. And because the baby would be born the exact day they wanted, they didn't know what the gender would be, so they stuck with gender-neutral colors for the bedroom and clothes. Of course they did buy sperate boys and girls clothes that they thought were cute, they would never add too much to the boys or girls pile, because they didn't want to waste money. Even pro-heros had to manage funds.

And once the nursery was finished, was the same day the Endeavour's fourth child had been born. And that was the day they decided that over the weekend they would finally have the baby that they wanted. More like Yamada wanted. Aizawa was worried that he wouldn't be a good father figure, but of course he wouldn't show it behind his monotoned face.

"Ah! Mr. Aizawa, Mr. Yamada! Please come in!" A sweet purple haired woman smiled to the two in the waiting room at the specialized hospital they had gone to. The place was huge and fancy, it was a children's hospital for children with deadly illnesses.

"Miss Kimi!" Yamada said smiling. "A pleasure to see you again!" He said standing up with Aizawa right next to him.

"The pleasure is all mine! You saved my life, and now I owe you one little one!" She smiled and tilted her head. "This way please." She smiled just a bit wider and brought them into a special room. "Now, I am going to need a bit of blood and some skin tissue from each of you. The baby just won't come out of thin air!" The woman said.

"You are a doctor...right?" Aizawa said eyeing the lady with his usual cold stare that would make even villains freeze in place.

"Yes I am sir, don't worry! And I have a permit to use my quirk inside the hospitals for this very purpose. To bring new life to same sex couples." She smiled walking over with some running alcohol and rubbing a spot on each of their arms. She took out a small needle and took a bit of blood from each of them, then she took a small knife and cut off a tiny piece of skin from each of them and placed it down on a sterilized bed.

"Now this, is what people always love to see, but if it makes you feel sick or uncomfortable I can understand." The woman smiled. She placed both her hands over the small bed and they glowed a beautiful yellow color. The drops of blood on the table soon rose up and transformed into tiny veins and a heart. Then the tissue rose up and helped create the brain. Soon enough nerves were intertwined between the muscles and the veins and bones, and a layer of skin wrapped around the now tiny baby. But the lady kept her hands over the small child until it floated down and landed safely on the bed.

The small child was now screaming and crying. And the doctor wrapped it up in a tiny blanket and handed it to the two pro-heros that sat in front of her. She was out of breath and looked tired. But she was happy to see the two men falling in love with their baby.

The child had tiny licks of _b_ _rown_ hair popping out of its head. And when the baby opened its eyes, it had gorgeous _brown_ eyes that looked around everywhere soaking up all of the world in one look.

"Congratulations." The doctor said. "Its a baby girl." She smiled and tilted her head.

"What should we name her?" Aizawa asked Yamada.

"I don't know...we never thought of a name." Yamada said thinking. "Why don't we let Miss Kimi name her?" He smiled.

"That seems fair. She did bring our daughter into the world." Aizawa said holding her as if one wrong move could shatter her into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh that is very kind of both of you!" The doctor smiled. "I've always liked the name _Hana_." She laughed a bit.

" _Hana_ Hizashi Aizawa." Yamada said smiling. "I think its got a nice ring to it! Dontcha think Shouta!"

"Yes," he replied. "Its beautiful." he looked over at Yamada. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Yes!" The male said overly excited. And he gently took her into his arms and wrapped her up and held the baby close to his chest. "Hey pretty lady!" He said in a baby voice. "I think that you are gonna love the world Miss Kimi just brought you into!"

And with that, the two men left the hospital and headed home. Each of them taking time off of work to babysit their new daughter. One week it would be Aizawa, and the next it would be Yamada. And when they would want a break, they would invite others that they knew to watch her. Like Cementos. Ms. Midnight. And even Principal Nezu. Both of them only wanted pro-heros to watch her in case anything went wrong. It was just a superstition that they had both had.

Soon days had turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned into years. And now she was three years old watching TV, with All Might On the screen. Her _brown_ eyes were wide as she watched him save people. Her smile was wide and she had a towel wrapped around her shoulders as a cape. She had also stolen her Father's goggles and was running around with them on.

"Look Father! Look! I'm just like you!" Her tiny voice shouted as she ran around the living room.

" _Hana_! Cut it out and give those back." He sighed as she walked over and Aizawa took them off of her

"Hey, hey, hey cutie! Guess what?" Her Papa said walking into the room with a smug look on his face.

"What! What! What?!" She jumped around excitedly. She definitely had a lot of energy, but that was because of all the candy her Papa let her have earlier.

"Someone special will be joining us for dinner tomorrow while he is back in Japan visiting for a little while." Yamada said smiling.

"Who is it?" She smiled.

"Guess." He said crossing his arms.

"Ms. Joke?"

"No."

"Gang Orca?"

"No."

"Midnight?"

"No. He is a top pro hero!"

"Best Jeanist?"

"No."

"Endeavour?"

"No."

"All Might?!" Her little face lit up.

"Yup!" Yamada said holding two thumbs up.

"Yay!" She shouted.

And the next day just couldn't come any faster. After school that day she rushed home with your Papa and helped clean up the house. She got out of her school uniform and into some of her at home clothes before she heard the doorbell ring.

And there stood All Might. She squealed and yelled and introduced herself. She put her arms up in the air and said.

"Up up up!" Until he picked her up.

"She is beautiful." He complimented at dinner.

And every now and again All Might whenever visiting Japan, would always come and visit her and she would tell him cool stories and he would tell her about

becoming a pro hero.

Another year soon had passed and everyone at her day-care had started getting their quirks. Now, the tiny four year old _Hana_ was waiting oh so patiently to see what kind of quirk she would get. There were cool ones, weird ones, flashy ones, ones that would make you wonder how they even worked. And soon enough finally the day her quirk came, was a day to remember.

Aizawa was teaching his Hero Course students at U.A when his phone went off. He put it on silent not looking at the caller I.D and quickly going back to his lesson. But soon enough Yamada barged into the class and grabbed Aizawa's arm.

"Class is dismissed to Midnights! You will be outside training!" Yamada shouted and pulled Aizawa along.

"What is wrong with you? What is going on?" He said annoyed and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"She got her quirk! The teacher needs us to get down there immediately! They tried calling you but ya didn't answer so I had to pick up!" He said with a little bit of annoyance in his cheery voice.

"If they need us then its definitely bad." Aizawa said following along quickly to the day-care.

Around the day care were thick grey clouds that were producing high winds and lighting and thunder. Rain was threatening to fall as well. But the windows of the day-care were shattered.

Both of the worried parents ran right into the day care and saw their tiny baby girl sitting in the middle of a circle of children around her. _Hana's brown_ eyes were pitch black, and her hair was straight up in the air waving around like Aizawa's.

"I wanna go home!" She shouted. And soon enough the young girl felt the strong effects of her quirk wear off. And she looked up only to see her father staring at her and not blinking. "Am I a bad guy?" She asked with tears threatening her eyes.

"No way kiddo!" Yamada said squatting down and gently patting her head. "You just need some control is all. When I was your age I couldn't stop screaming." He laughed. She laughed with him and hugged him. "I love you Papa and Father."

"We love you too kiddo." Yamada said smiling.

"Eraserhead and Present Mic. Would you mind staying for a few minutes and giving the kids a talk about quirk control and when it is appropriate and not appropriate to use quirks." The day-care teacher asked.

"Sure thing!" Yamada said with a happy ring to his voice. And for a good hour before school ended her whole class was getting lectured by two pro-heros.

That day she learned that her quirk was 'weather'. She could control winds, rain, lighting, and thunder at will. Her eyes would turn black (she could still see don't worry.) and her hair would float up like Aizawa. But if she used it for too long, or used too many watts in a lightning strike, or too much gust of the winds, or too much rain, then she would get a nosebleed, she would get a headache, and her eyes would start hurting a bit. But that wasn't as bad as the nosebleeds or the headaches.

Her childhood was great, being raised by pro-heros and idolising them. And with a pretty powerful quirk as well.

 **((** **Well there you got everyone! First chapter of my first story here on and I'm super excited to be sharing it with you!** **I am sure you all noticed words that look like** _This_. **And I hope you all understand what that means. Also I** **hope you all liked it and I can't wait to do the next chapter!))**


	2. Origin 2

Managing her quirk when she was younger was very difficult. Whenever she would get worked up or upset enough her quirk would get out of control and sometimes be hard to get control of again without her Father's help.

"Why doesn't she use the practice field so she can learn some control and get a better grip of her quirk." Yamada offered.

"Not a bad idea...but only after all of her homework is done. We don't need her failing because she 'can't control' her quirk." Aizawa said crossing his arms and sighing.

"Alright. Ill go ask Nezu! Plus Ultra!" Yamada yelled and pumped his fists into the air.

"Plus Ultra!" She yelled doing the exact same thing.

"If you two don't quiet down then I will make you quiet." Aizawa said staring both of them down.

"Sorry Father." _Hana_ gulped and looked guilty.

After that day Nezu had agreed to allowing _Hana_ practice on the fields. But because Endeavour's son had been using the field to practice as well, they both would have to share the space. Which _Hana_ was fine with. She was excited to meet Endeavour and get his autograph. Being a huge fan of heros, she had almost every single one of their autographs and Endeavour was one of the heros names that wasn't signed in her notebook.

So the first day of practice was on her third week in her first year of Junior High School. She had changed into the normal school gym clothes that her junior high had let her take home, and headed out to the field with her notebook ready to ask Endavour for his signature.

She smiled and put her _purple_ gym bag down on the bench with Aizawa behind her.

"I don't know why you came. Im perfectly capable of figuring this out by myself." She said putting up her _longish brown_ hair.

"Im here in case you get out of control. That was the condition Nezu had me agree too, which in all honesty I was going to come anyway." He said shoving his hands in his pockets and watching her.

She smiled and looked over to see the pro-hero Endeavour and his son who she learned was named Shouto. Quickly she made her way over, flipping to an empty page in her notebook. Endeavour was intimidating, but one of her babysitters growing up was Gang Orca, and as a tiny three year old girl, he was pretty scary. So she was used to intimidating people.

"Pro-hero Endeavour!" She shouted and waved smiling. She saw he turned his head to look at her. "My name is Aizawa _Hana_ and I would like your autograph! I'm a huge fan!" She smiled brightly and lifted up her notebook and pen to him.

He just grunted and crossed his arms looking over at his son who was currently making huge towers of ice.

"Woah! That is so cool!" She smiled. And turned back to him. "So I guess that's a no huh?" She asked. She laughed when he didn't look at her again. She put her notebook and pen down next to her belongings and ran out into the field.

"Todoroki!" She smiled and called out. The Bi-haired boy looked over at her with confusion and stopped making huge sculptures of ice. "Its finally so great to meet you! I'm Aizawa-chan!" She tilted her head and held out her hand.

He just looked at her hand then back up at her confused.

"Hey...your face...," She said a bit worried. She pulled her hand back and touched her lip thinking.

"Go away." He said. _Hana_ looked confused.

"What?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Leave me alone. Stay on your side of the field." He said annoyed.

 _Hana_ felt upset. But didn't say anything. She was used to people like him, Aizawa was her Father anyway.

"Okay, I'm sorry for causing you any trouble." She said, and walked back over to her side of the field. Then she heard Endeavour's deep voice booming.

"Aizawa, keep your kid away from mine. He is training to be the best!" The pro hero boasted.

 _Hana_ and her Father just rolled their eyes at the Pro and _Hana_ sat down on the field. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Soon dark clouds surrounded the field and high winds started taking over. Lighting struck and hit one of the ice pillars. She opened her eyes and her hair was up and flying. _Hana_ was out of breath and started to take everything slow. First making a tiny tornado. Then striking lighting down in a different places at her command. Then making the winds do as she wanted.

But soon enough, her quirk started to take over. Powerful surges of wind and lighting struck through the air. She saw her father stand up.

"NO!" She screamed. "I CAN DO THIS ALONE!" She panted. Soon enough she had done it. And the storm calmed down. Her nose was dripping with blood and her head was banging. But for the first time, she had actually controlled her quirk.

Endeavour saw the power that emitted from her and liked it. He just thought of her as another pawn in his game to becoming number 1. So he did in fact grab her notebook and sign it. Before taking a shocked Shouto home.

 _Hana's_ father walked over to her. And he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"That was okay. But you need to do better. You will do this every single day after school." He said. And after practice that day, _Hana_ looked into her notebook and smiled seeing the pro-hero's name in the notebook.

And she did end up practicing. Every single day for the next couple of years, she would go out to the field, train, and practice using her quirk. And finally after those long hard years of practice her body was strong and lean. And she could control her quirk with so much more ease and could now push her limits without putting others in danger. Proud of herself and accomplishments _Hana_ had decided to try and convince her fathers to let her become a hero.

She stepped into the dinning room a year before her first day of actual high school and sat down. Yamada was talking about his day at work and Aizawa was talking about the students he expelled on the first day. Until the conversation lead up to her.

"Papa...Father, can I ask you something?" She said looking down at her food and taking a small bite of it. Yamada was a surprisingly good cook.

"Yes?" Aizawa said looking up at her giving her the coldest glare in the world.

"Well...uh...I've been wanting...uh...," _Hana_ took a nervous sip of her water.

"Wanting what kiddo?" her Papa said tilting his head.

"Wanting to go to U.A." She said. It was like ripping off a band-aid. There was uncomfortable silence in the air of the room.

"No." Aizawa said plainly and monotone.

"But Father-" She started before being cut off by the cold glare that ripped through her soul.

"No buts." He growled.

"You two are heros! I want to continue the family profession." She said putting down her fork.

"We risk our lives every day and we are not going to loose you!" Aizawa said raising his voice a bit. .

"And what happens if something happens to one of you! Am I just supposed to sit here and wait for All Might or Endeavour to 'get around' to getting the people who got you! No! I want to be there fighting with you!" _Hana_ said looking desperate.

" _Hana_...I think you should go to U.A." Yamada said earning a happy look from her and a upset one from Aizawa. "Shouta...she wants to fight with us...and having a hero with a quirk like hers would do great things."

They both looked at Aizawa with faces that looked both determined and happy. Yamada was now standing up and pouring himself another glass of water.

"Fine, but you will train harder, and longer this year. I won't expect anything less than the best from you." He said crossing his arms and sighing. "If something ever happens to you, I'm pulling you out of this school immediately." He said eyeing her.

"Yes Father." she smiled and bowed her head thanking both of them. "Tomorrow I will start training for an extra hour every day and will add more to my usual workout routine!" _Hana_ smiled and finished eating dinner.

The next day at the training field _Hana_ had noticed that Shouto was alone. His father was nowhere to be seen and hers was off dealing with some of his students. So she had decided to walk over and try to make conversation with him.

"Hey Shouto." She smiled a bit. He had warmed up to her a bit since she started to practice with him all those years ago, and they both had watched each others progress in so many different ways.

"Hello Aizawa-chan." He said nodding to her.

"I told you that you can call me _Hana._ " She said placing her hand on her hip.

"I prefer Aizawa-chan." He said putting his own hands in his pockets.

"Listen...I know that you don't like me all that much, but I want to be on good terms with you for the school year. I at least need one friend with me while we start the new year." She smiled. "Tell me...your applying to U.A."

"Of course I am applying to U.A, and I never said that I didn't like you." He said turning away from her.

"Then why are you so cold towards me?...Pun...not intended." _Hana_ said.

"Because my father is always here, and if I speak with you around him and don't train then he will get upset." He sighed. And she nodded.

 _Hana_ wished him good luck with getting into U.A and told him she would see him tomorrow before walking off to her respective side of the field. Sometimes Todoroki would be there and other times he wouldn't. He would mostly be out there for quirk training rather than physical.

And for the next few months his father didn't show up to practices, and _Hana's_ father had no reason to be at practice with her because she had total control of her quirk. So she and Shouto quickly became acquainted and soon enough she would dare even call him her friend.

One day while practicing he had told her about the scar on his face. The story made her blood boil and thunder crashed down in the distance when he had told her that. They had both warmed up to one another, but him telling her something as personal as that was meaning a lot to her.

"I swear to you Todoroki, I will be behind you all the way on this." _Hana_ smiled. "Its horrible that your Father did that...to think I was only made because you were being born." She smiled a bit.

"Wait...what?" Shouto did a bit of a double take.

"Well my Papa was a bit jealous of Endeavour having so many kids...so that was why I was made." _Hana_ smiled a bit.

"You were...made?" He asked looking a bit confused.

"Oh right...you don't know...Well Present Mic and Eraserhead...they are my parents." She smiled. "They got together a few years after graduating...and after a couple of years of teaching, they saw Endeavour was having a kid and Mic got a bit jealous and wanted one as well. So he got in contact with a woman he saved and she had a quirk to combine DNA and make it into a child for same sex couples. "

"Wow...," Shouto breathed out. "That's incredible...you being born like that. And I didn't know that they were together."

"If you don't mind...would you keep it a secret. Only a few people know about it...if the media found out...then oh gosh...that would be a lot." _Hana_ laughed.

"What are you going to do for the sports festival when they announce your name?" He asked looking over at her.

"Pray that nobody knows who Eraserhead is." She laughed and that earned a smile from Todoroki.

"Well I wish you the best of luck on the entrance exam." He said standing up.

"Actually I got in on recommendation. So just like you I will be doing those small tests with some other students and hoping I get in." Hana also stood up. "Wait...that test is like...in a few days...man this year went by fast!" _Hana_ smiled and exclaimed.

"It did...didn't it." Todoroki smiled. "Well I wish you the best of luck Aizawa-chan. I hope to be in class with you." He said walking off.

"Same here Todoroki...same here."


	3. Entrance ExamFirst Day

**(This chapter is going to be a bit long because I am going to add the entrance exam and the first day of school in one chapter.)**

Finally the day of the entrance exam came. Of course, the students who got in on recommendations had to do some testing of their own to get into the U.A classes. So _Hana_ was placed among the girls to do some exam training. The first test was going to be a race. But before it started _Hana_ was stopped by Midnight, the teacher who was taking notes on the exam.

"Aizawa-chan...the girls track is full so you will have to race with the boys. Your time will be counted as girls timing, but we just ran out of room on the smaller track." She smiled.

"Okay Ma'am." _Hana_ smiled and tilted her head.

"Oh your so cute! I've loved that little smile of yours since you were a tiny baby!" She pinched her cheeks.

"Okay Midnight! I have to go take my test now!" _Hana_ groaned and pulled off of her. Her cheeks stung now, and she rubbed them as she walked away.

" _Hana_." She said. She only called her that when she was in trouble. "Good luck." She whispered, winked and then walked off.

 _Hana_ also smiled and walked to a different section of the U.S.J to find the boys racing. She heard loud yelling from her Papa and guessed that was where she had to be headed. She walked with a pass in her hands and her head held high. She wore _black leggings_ and a _workout_ shirt.

"Hey girly! You gotta go back over to your own section, kay'?" Present Mic asked.

"But Paaa-resent Mic," _Hana_ started, and caught herself from calling him 'Papa.' "We ran out of room in the girls running track. So I was sent over here."

Present Mic grabbed the small piece of paper and looked at it. He nodded and motioned for her to line up. _Hana_ took her spot on the end and stretched. She leaned down ready to race.

"GO!" She heard her Papa's voice boom in the building.

The wind picked up from a guy that was racing with her and she decided to use some of it because of the less wind inside the building. She lifted her hand and used some of his wind to help push her. It ended with the man who was controlling the wind finishing first. Then Todoroki then _Hana._

"Hey! Girl! What is your name?" The man with the wind asked.

"Aizawa-chan. What is yours?" She asked smiling and a bit out of breath from actually having to run.

"Yoarashi!" He bowed way too hard. "I am interested to know and learn more about your quirk!" He said with almost a determined stance.

"Well, when I see you in U.A then I will tell my secrets. But for now my enemy shouldn't find out." _Hana_ smiled playfully. She let out a loud yawn and everyone looked at her. _Hana_ had very light bags under her eyes.

Fatigue covered her body and she just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. But _Hana_ kept herself awake.

"That is a very good reason! I hope to go to school with you as well." He smiled and stood up before walking off. 'He was a bit...strange.' she thought to herself.

After the entrance exam time was over, _Hana_ was completely and utterly tired. The walk back to her house after the paper and physical testing was horrible. Everything hurt and _Hana_ had a nosebleed. She walked into her house and flopped down on the couch shoving her face into a pillow and covering herself with a blanket.

A few hours had passed and her parents had come home talking about the scores of the other students. Yamada looked over at _Hana_ on the couch and laughed.

"You shoulda seen her taking the exam! She yawned! Definitely something from you!" He laughed and gently pet her 8 head.

"Why did Midnight put her with the boys group?" Aizawa asked also laying down on the other section of the couch ready to fall asleep.

"There were too many girls on the girls exam side of the U.S.J." Yamada said sitting down and turning on the television.

"I don't believe that." Aizawa said rolling up into a ball and falling asleep.

"Yup!...I didn't either." He said smiling. Midnight put _Hana_ over with the other boys because she wanted her to be with her papa while training. While it seemed like a nice gesture, _Hana_ figured it out. And after the entrance exam, _Hana_ had confronted her about it. "She already scolded Midnight for doing it." Yamada smiled.

Finally after waiting forever, the letter for _Jane's_ acceptance or denial came to her house. Her Papa knew that she had gotten in but kept it quiet, and even added a little extra something to her acceptance letter.

 _Hana_ was talking about the last few days of middle school to both of her parents when she saw a small letter stamped with 'U.A' on it. Her face lit up and quickly she grabbed the small piece of paper and made her way into her house with both of her parents behind her. _Hana_ put down her backpack on the table and quickly opened the letter.

'What if I don't get in...I was being graded harder than everyone else.' She thought. And finally the nerves started to kick in. She gulped and opened the small letter that turned into a hologram.

"Young Aizawa-chan," All Mights voice boomed over the small speakers of the letter. "Ever since a young age, controlling your emotions and quirk at the same time has always been a challenge for you. But through determination and passion to take control, you finally have a good grasp on your quirk's abilities. Of course you still have much more to work on." Then there was silence.

"So...I didn't get in...," _Hana_ sighed and looked down at her lap.

"That is why we are entering you into U.A high school!" His voice boomed once again. Her face lit up and she got excited. "You were being graded much harder than the rest of your peers on the day of practice, and yet you still made it to the top of the class with your scores. You even tied scores with someone in class with you, which is why you will be an extra student in the hero course." He smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

 _Hana_ jumped up and hugged her parents. She wrapped her arms around the both of them as tight are she possibly could.

"I got into the hero course!" _Hana_ repeated happily.

But neither of them spoke, because the card was doing it for them. First Present Mic was on the screen.

"Congratulations Kiddo! We couldn't be more happy for ya!" He yelled and did his signature pose which made her laugh.

"I won't go easy on you, and will expell you if you drop to the bottom of the class. In this school you are my student." Aizawa said with his hands shoved into his pockets. "...but Congratulations."

And soon the screen filled up with everyone from U.A saying congratulations to her. _Hana_ felt her eyes water up and she hugged both of her Father's again.

"Thank you guys so much for pushing me!" She smiled.

Yamada smiled back and hugged her, while a smirk pulled at Aizawa's lips and he patted the top of her head.

"I hope your ready for non-stop training." He said in his usual monotoned yet scary voice.

"Oh," _Hana_ started and clutched your fist with determination. "I'm ready."

Finally the first day of U.A had rolled around. _Hana_ put on her uniform and finished tying the bow. She had always seen girls wear the shirt, blazer, bow, skirt, socks and shoes. But she felt special with it finally being on her. She stepped out of her bedroom and smiled. Yamada looked over and smiled.

"Wow! Look at our little baby all grown up and bein' a hero!" He shouted and smiled. She looked over at her sleeping father on the couch.

"Thanks Papa. Father, C'mon. We have to go!" _Hana_ smiled and grabbed her backpack. She made sure to eat a good breakfast because she knew about her father always starting training on the first day.

After a couple of minutes of a walk she was now at the gates of U.A and soon had found herself in front of the door to the classroom. _Hana_ opened the door and stepped in to see a group of students talking in front of the door, one yelling at another student, and some more quiet ones in the back. She looked at Todoroki and flashed him a smile, but he just looked away from her and pretended he didn't see.

"Hi there!" A cute brown haired girl with round cheeks smiled at her. "Im Uraraka! What's your name?" She asked.

"Aizawa-chan." _Hana_ smiled and held out her hand. And soon she had met the entire class, all except for one.

"Hey...aren't you the kid from the sludge monster attack?" She asked the blonde haired boy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!" He shouted and stood up.

"I don't mean it as a bad thing, you did really well defending yourself. I admire that. You just need to work on your temper." _Hana_ said and sighed. She walked away to talk to the others. But then something caught her eye.

All the students were looking at the floor in horror. _Hana_ wanted to know what it was so she walked over and saw her Father on the floor, in his sleeping bag, drinking a pouch of food. Everyone was in shock, but _Hana_ struggled to hold back her laughter. Her face turned red and she tried your best to compose yourself.

"It took you 8 seconds to quiet down," He started and went on to telling everyone that those seconds in battle would count.

"My name is Aizawa and I will be your teacher this year." He announced.

Everyone practically jumped out of their seats and shouted. 'Aizawa?!' and everyone stared at _Hana._

"Yes, now that everyone is clear on my name, we are going out to do some testing." He said.

After answering some students questions and everyone changing into their gym outfits, the training began.

"The person to come in last will be expelled." He said.

"Are you serious?!" A girl named Mina shouted.

He didn't answer, but of course his face showed how serious he actually was about the expulsion.

After Midoryia found out that Eraserhead was actually their teacher, _Hana_ watched him walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" She asked him. She pointed at his broken finger.

"Yeah I am okay...I just wanted to ask you about your relationship with Mr. Aizawa." Midoryia said obviously really interested. Some of the other students listened while others took their test. "What is he to you?"

"My father." _Hana_ said plainly and yawned. She had bags under her eyes. They weren't as dark as her fathers but if you looked closely, they were there.

"Who is your mother?" He asked. She took a little breath in. And she glanced over at her Father. He obviously was listening.

"I don't have one." She said once again plainly. "But let me get this straight." She turned to everyone. "I plan to be a hero, and I plan to be a great hero that people will look up to. I don't think any of you think I got here through my Father helping me. I got in on my own and plan to do this on my own." She said walking over and getting ready for her next trail.

Once her father announced that he was lying about the expulsion, _Hana_ was a bit surprised. 'I guess he likes them.' She thought to herself in the locker room.

"What did your father say about you wanting to be a hero like him?" Mina asked putting her uniform back on.

"He hated it." She said, while everyone looked at her.

"Oh...so you really did get in all by yourself." Momo said amazed.

Finally the day had ended and _Hana_ was on her way home with her Father and Papa. Toshinori also was walking with them.

"The first day was nice...besides the beginning." She said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"What happened?" Yamada asked while putting on his sweatshirt, he changed out of his hero costume.

"They all think I have a dead mother and that Father is a widow." She said putting her _brown_ hair back up.

"Oh." Yamada laughed. "Did you tell them?"

"They asked if I had a mother...I said no...nobody said anything after." _Hana_ said.

There was a bit more talking about school before Toshinori decided to pop the question that was also on her parents minds.

"Any girls or boys in school that you like?" He said with a smirk.

"Why would you ask something like that?! I'm not interested in anything like that right now...," Her face was pink. "Besides...I want to focus on being a hero right now. And if I meet someone then good for them...but they have to wait until I'm ready."

Aizawa placed a hand on her head.

"Good girl." he said. And Yamada nodded in agreement.


	4. A Battle Between Two and A Class Rep

The second day at U.A high School was pretty boring until Hero Studies. And like all other students in _Hana's_ class, she had some of the toughest academic courses, so if she weren't being knocked around by physical stress, mental stress also would give her a punch to the face. Class after class, paper after paper, and textbook after textbook, would all lead up to hero training in the afternoon.

 _Hana_ took a seat at her desk in class 1-A and sighed getting out her notebook. Her brian was programmed all day from working and writing, that she took out a notebook and a pencil. Of course she would have paperwork to do in this class, she just wasn't thinking when she pulled everything out.

"Hey Aizawa-chan!" Toru said walking over and waving her hand at _Hana_. Or what she assumed to be her hand from the way the small bracelet on her wrist moved back and fourth.

"Hi Toru." _Hana_ offered her a small smile before watching the pile of floating clothes walk away from her. She sighed and looked around at everyone. Because they were all placed in alphabetical order by last name, _Hana_ was placed at the front of the class.

She looked back at Todoroki who was busy writing something down. She sighed once more and looked to the front of the class.

"I AM ENTERING THE CLASSROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might shouted and busted through the door.

"All might!" Everyone practically shouted in unison. Even _Hana's_ face lit up a little bit.

She always liked Toshinori as a babysitter and as encouragement on her path to becoming a hero. She watched him place both hands on his hips and stand heroically. She smiled a bit once more and put away the notebook and pencil. Because now that All Might was there, she knew this class was not going to be normal.

After a bit of talking, Aizawa opened the walls to everyone's left and they saw rows of hero costumes in cases. _Hana_ got a bit excited. The outfit that she designed was actually real now, and this just meant she was one step closer to becoming a hero. And once Aizawa said to get them on, everyone jumped out of their seats and grabbed their own case.

"Im excited to see what yours looks like!" All Might whispered to her on her way out.

"Yeah me too...I hope I did well designing it!" _Hana_ smiled and stepped out of the classroom, heading to the girls locker room.

"Did you help her with it?" All Might asked Aizawa.

"No, she did it on her own. But if its too revealing or tight, she is going to be grounded." He said plainly, looking through some papers. All Might made a stunned face. 'I can't believe he didn't help her with it.' He thought to himself heading to ground B for training.

 _Hana's_ hero costume was a _full bodysuit that was not too tight but not too loose either, almost like Tsuyu's._ It was _pitch black with long black sleeves and long black 'pants'._ She wore _high grey boots_ and had a _grey utility belt that was slightly falling down on one side (just for looks)._ The top of it had a _v-neckline that showed some cleavage but not a lot._ The neckline itself had _grey accents to it, along with the cuffs of her sleeves._ She had on a _black_ mask that fit perfectly to her face without needing string, and her _brown_ hair was up in a _ponytail_.

In her _utility belt_ were things like bandages, and things for medical care, along with specialized pulls that would make her headaches and nosebleeds and stomachaches less frequent. She had on _black_ lipstick and _grey_ eyeshadow. Also in her _belt_ was some small weapons she could take out and use if necessary.

She looked around at all the girls in her class and gulped. Everyone had nice bright and fun costumes. 'Is mine too plain?' _Hana_ thought as she walked out. Once the girls met up with the boys a lot of them looked at Momo and Uraraka's costumes because they were the most revealing/tight.

"Aizawa-chan is looking good." _Hana_ heard Kaminari say to Kirishima and Sero.

"Yeah, good if you want to be killed by Mr. Aizawa." Sero said a bit scared.

"C'mon guys! Its not manly to single out a girl just because of her dad!" Kirishima said.

 _Hana_ heard the whole conversation, but of course the oblivious boys didn't know that she heard it. And a few moments later she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to be met with a shirtless red-haired boy who was smiling.

"Ready for some training?" He asked happily.

"Of course. I'm pumped!" _Hana_ smiled and clutched her fist. "Also, why are you all scared of me?" She laughed a bit.

"Oh! Everyone thinks your dad will beat us up!" Kirishima laughed.

"My dad doesn't care what I do." _Hana_ smiled and crossed her arms. "Its been pretty lonely these last few days."

And soon she and Kirishima started a conversation. And the both of them talked until some of the others came over to talk with them as well. And soon the #1 pro-hero busted through the crowed to announce the days assignment. And soon everyone had gotten a hero team or a villain team.

"Young Aizawa!" He shouted to _Hana._ "Because you are the last person and the additional person in this class, once everyone has had their turn, you get to choose to go up against someone. Unless someone else would like to volunteer." He asked looking at the crowd. Nobody said anything.

But soon, an ice covered hand went up into the air. And everyone turned to him.

"Ah! Young Todoroki against Young Aizawa! Perfect! Your match will be the final one of the day!" He smiled and placed his hands on his hips.

And pretty soon _Hana_ was in the examination room to watch the matches play out.

"Midoryia, Uraraka." she smiled and walked in.

"You've come to watch too?" Uraraka asked sweetly.

"Of course. I can always learn something from watching these." She smiled and stood next to them. "Hello Recovery Girl."

"Aizawa-chan. Its wonderful to see you here at U.A. I'm excited to see your match!" She said with her eyes still glued to the screen.

 _Hana_ smiled a tiny bit and soon watched match after match. There were short matches, long matches, and matches that were way to intense. But finally, the match she had been waiting for arrived. And both she and Todoroki walked out of the examination room together.

"Why do you want to go up against me?" She asked him.

"Because, I've seen you train and I want to see how well you apply it to real situations." He said.

 _Hana_ nodded and headed to the front of the building, while Todoroki headed for the bomb. She put in her ear piece and heard All Might's voice. But she knew that her Father would be watching her match very closely once he got the recording of it. So she wanted to do her best.

"Start!" _Hana_ heard All Might shout into her ear.

 _Hana_ entered the building and slowly and quietly crept down the hallways. She knew he would try to freeze the whole place first to keep her trapped in ice, but she knew that he would do that. So once she saw the ice rush down the hallway, she knew what to do. Faster than the ice, _Hana_ reached a window and broke it. The ice climbed up her leg, but her eyes turned black and her _brown_ hair shot up.

Soon dark clouds surrounded the building they were in. And a quick flash of lightning that landed beside her, broke the ice and allowed her to escape its grip. _Hana_ let wind rush into the building, and with a deafening clap of thunder, all the windows broke allowing her to be able to use her quirk better in the building.

Still though, after making it to the top floor and finding a frozen solid bomb, she looked around for the ice user. Then _Hana_ felt the wind change direction and quickly she moved to the side. Ice came up beside her and she watched where it trailed back to. Behind a pillar in the middle of the room was Todoroki, and the young boy took no time in rushing at her with more ice.

 _Hana_ tried harder and harder to dodge, and soon an idea came to her. She ran to one of the far walls of the building, and it was attacked with ice. She moved fast enough for it to miss her. Then quickly she moved to the bomb.

"Hey Todoroki," She said getting close to it. "You know what is a really good conductor of electricity? Metal." _Hana_ stated. And with another fast and powerful bolt of lightning, it broke through the building and the side of it caught on fire.

And once Todoroki was distracted with the lightning, she placed her hand on the bomb. A light trail of blood dripped down her nose and her head started to hurt.

"Aizawa-chan wins!" All Might announced.

"You held back." _Hana_ said to him.

"And if I did?" He said looking over at her.

"Then my respect for you dropped like 10 points." She said and pushed passed him. "I would have rather you not held back on me and I lost." She sighed.

That night on their way home _Hana_ just kept starring at the ground.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Yamada asked with one hand in his pocket and the other in his hair.

"Todoroki held back on be today during our battle."

"So?" Yamada asked.

"So I would rather him win and me loose if it meant we both gave our all." She sighed once again.

"You know kiddo...sometimes, villains will hold back on you...and sometimes they wont, it's just how you deal with it that matters!" he said. "If I came home every day complaining that I beat a villain who wasn't giving me his all, then I probably wouldn't have a job!" He smiled.

"Yeah." She laughed. "I guess...your right."

The next morning _Hana_ got ready for school and walked with her Father to the school.

"I am not excited for the English test I have this Friday." She sighed.

"Have you been studying?" Her father asked with a yawn.

"Of course I've been studying! I even asked Papa to help me study...its just tough...English is a weird language." _Hana_ sighed.

"Yes, but America is a great place where pro-heros go to train. And English is a main language there that you should know." he said.

"I guess your right." She nodded.

Her Papa already left for the school a while before the both of them did. He wanted to make sure his class was 'rocking' before he let his students in. But as the both of them neared the school _Hana_ saw press surrounding the gates of U.A high.

"Get behind me." He said. And she did so. _Hana_ got behind him and walked behind him with both hands on her backpack.

"Who are you? You look so scruffy." One of the reporters said.

"That's the pro-hero Eraserhead!" Another reporter shouted.

"And who is that girl with him?" Another shouted.

Soon the two of them had to push their way through the gates of U.A high. And finally were safe on campus.

"Technically they are trespassing...which means their breaking the law, so can we use our quirks?" Her Papa said once they both got through.

"No Present Mic. That's not a good example for the students." _Hana_ smiled.

"Get to class kiddo." He said.

"Yes sir." She smiled and headed up to class.

And soon after that the alarms went off and students started to rush out of the hallways. _Hana_ was thrown against the current of students and was pushed into the chest of non other than the explosive blonde.

"You wanna fucken die!" He shouted before looking down. "Oh, its you. Shit storm."

"Is that what they call me these days?" She said sighing.

"Its what I call you, so shut the fuck up and deal with it." He rolled his eyes still with a hostile voice.

 _Hana_ heard a 'wiz' type of sound, before turning her head. She looked up to see Iida stuck to the wall with his engines running. And soon enough everyone had found out that it was just the press trying to get into the school. And the hallways uncrowded and students got back to their classes.

They all got back into homeroom before Aizawa walked in with his sleeping bag, as usual, and told everyone to pick a class rep. Everyone immediately started shouting that they themselves should be the class rep. Then Iida took it into his own hands.

After the voting was done, _Hana_ looked on the board to see one vote for herself.

"Who voted for me?" She wondered looking around the class. It could have been anyone honestly. But right now she was focused on the blonde who was screaming in anger.

And once again soon enough Midoryia was in his rant about how Iida should be class president. Everyone agreed with this and allowed him to be. But then he revealed something important. He said something to Midoryia about Ingenium the pro hero and _Hana_ jumped out of her seat. All eyes were on her.

"You know Ingenuim?!" She practically shouted.

"Aizawa-chan! Volume! And yes, he is my brother." Iida said. Like her Papa when she got overly excited her voice tended to rise.

"Could I get his autograph! Its one of the ones I don't have in my book!" She smiled.

Iida looked a bit confused.

"Book?" He asked.

 _Hana_ sighed and pulled out a notebook that looked a lot like Midoryia's.

"I have another one at home, but since I was 5 I started asking pro-heros for autographs. Ingenium is still kind of new for a hero...and I don't have his yet...I was wondering if you could get It for me...please." She bowed your head.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure. If you don't mind me asking...how many notebooks like that do you have?" Iida asked as her put away her notebook.

"Hmm...each one had about 50 pages...I would say this is my second...," she said thinking.

"Wow that's a lot!" Midoryia said.

"Yeah," _Hana_ laughed nervously. "Most of them are either really famous, or not so famous." She smiled.

"That's a really cool hobby Aizawa-chan! Ribbit!" Tsuyu said.

"Thanks." She smiled.

And the rest of class went like that.

Aizawa looked at the TV screen. The headlines filled the screen and pages of newspaper he had in his hand.

'Pro-Hero Eraserhead was seen walking to school with a young girl who looked to be a first year? Why was he with her? Who is she really?'

 _Hana_ groaned and shut off the TV. She sighed and looked over at her Father.

"Lets just hope that tomorrow there are better headlines than this." Her Father said.

"Agreed."

And boy, were both of them right about that.


	5. USJ

_Hana_ sighed and got up out of bed. The dream she had last night was horrible. All of the kids who would make fun of her for the bags under her eyes, for the way controlling her quirk was much harder than everyone else controlling theirs. Not to mention all the students who would make fun of her parents.

Even though it was still all in the past, it still stuck with her, even now. But of course for every student's mean comments there was a hero that babysat her to push out the anger, and bring in hope.

 _"Don't listen to them sweetie!" Midnight said to her as they both walked home from school. Both her parents had to stay after at school for their students, so Midnight picked her up and was bringing her home. "Your a strong beautiful girl that will do wonderful things!" She placed her hand on_ _Hana_ _tiny shoulder. "They are just jealous that they don't have a great quirk like yours!"_

 _Hana_ sighed looking in the mirror and tying her bow. She stepped out of her room and into the kitchen for some breakfast only to find her parents sitting there and grading papers.

"How did I do on my English homework?" She asked sitting down and eating.

"A- Kiddo! Not bad!" Yamada said giving her a thumbs up and sipping his coffee.

"Woah! Cool! I didn't know it was going to be that good!" _Hana_ smiled and quickly finished eating. "Im so ready for school today! I have a great feeling about this!" She smiled.

"Quiet down you two...I'm tired." Aizawa said.

"Sorry Father, I'm going to get a head start to school today so I can meet up with Iida and Todoroki." She smiled and headed to the door.

"You forgot somethin' kiddo!" Yamada said looking up at her.

 _Hana_ sighed and turned around. She walked over to Yamada and kissed him on the cheek, then she walked to Aizawa and did the same. They made her do it every time she left the house by herself.

"Love you guys! Bye!" She smiled and waved and headed off to school.

"Isn't she too old for that?" Aizawa asked sipping his own cup of coffee.

"Yup! But she will always be my little girly!" Yamada said.

"Shut up...your so cheesy." Aizawa said rolling his eyes.

The walk to school was fine. Nothing exciting happened. _Hana_ just walked up to the gates and entered the campus like any other student. She sighed and the wind was just enough there to push her hair out of her face for her. Heading up to class, she sat down at her desk and pulled out some books.

Then a piece of paper was slid onto hrr desk. She looked down at it to see 'Ingenium' signed in cursive on it. _Hana's_ face lit up and she looked up at Iida.

"Thank you so much Iida! This means a lot to me!" She smiled widely.

"My pleasure! Its wonderful to see U.A students so excited about heros!" He said pushing up his glasses. "And if you do not mind. I would like to ask you something a bit personal." Iida said.

"Of course, ask away." She said putting the signed paper into her folder. She made a mental note to glue that into her notebook when she got home.

"Who was your mother?" There it was. That was the question on everyone's mind.

"I've already said before. I don't have a mother." She smiled a bit.

"...Yes but, who WAS she?" He asked once again.

"Iida, I never had a mother and I never will." _Hana_ said putting her face in her hand.

"Oh." Iida realized. "I'm sorry for making assumptions about your family! I hope you can forgive me!" He said bowing.

"Iida, its fine." She laughed. And she heard the first bell ring, indicating that students would be coming in.

Iida quickly walked over to his seat and students flooded into the classroom. Some were yelling, others just talking, others silent. And shr watched as each group walked in. For once she actually finally noticed how different everyone was. Nobody had the same quirk or weakness, everyone was different. And that was something she loved about U.A.

Soon enough, Aizawa walked into class and stood at his podium.

"Today we will be going out with All Might and 13 for rescue training today. So grab your costumes, get changed, and get ready to leave." Aizawa said opening the wall to the left of everyone.

Once everyone was dressed and ready, they all piled into the bus and sat down. Tsuyu then made a comment about Midoryia's quirk which had everyone interested.

"Hey, _Hana_? Why does your hair fly up when you use your quirk?" Midoryia said trying to move the conversation away from him.

"Hmm...it could be genetic." She stated plainly. "Or it could be because of the wind." She shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea."

And after the bus ride was over they all got to the USJ training facility. It was huge and beautiful. _Hana_ was excited to start training and learn all about rescue missions.

"Aizawa-chan. Congratulations on getting into the hero course." 13 said patting her back. "I can't wait to see how much you've grown."

"Thank you 13." _Hana_ smiled a bit and started heading inside.

"I thought All Might was supposed to be here?" 13 said to Aizawa.

"I did too. Probably out answering the press's questions or something." Aizawa replied. _Hana_ knew how much he didn't like All Might.

"Well it looks like training will have to start without him." 13 said and turned around.

Everyone was ready to start the days training. Until a small black dot started to appear in the center of the USJ. And that black dot got larger and larger until more appeared, and people started to step out of them. And at that moment _Hana_ knew, this wasn't training anymore.

"Villains." Aizawa hissed under his breath. Everyone stood shocked. Even _Hana_ couldn't move. She gulped and watch this giant ugly bird creature step out with another person with hands covering his body. The man with the hands all over his body started saying things about how All Might should have been there, and how he was going to kill him. "Stay behind me!" He said to everyone.

Midoryia stated something about how Aizawa wasn't the type of hero to go up against crowds and was better off with 1 on 1 stealth missions.

"You can't expect to be a hero with only one trick up your sleeve." _Hana_ said to him. "Mr. Aizawa can do many things. We just have to trust the pros and let them handle this. And we can hope All Might will be here soon."

A black smoke filled up around them, and sucked some of the students into its shadowy grip. _Hana_ was one of the lucky ones who didn't get sucked in. And the only thing they all could do now was fight, and wait. And what felt like hours went by of being trapped with the black monster.

"Aizawa-chan! Kaminari, try to use lightning to contact the outside!" 13 said.

 _Hana_ nodded and her eyes turned black and her hair went up. And what again felt like hours passed as they tried to get lightning to strike down on the communicator outside, but because she couldn't see it from where she were, it was difficult.

"I'm sorry 13! I can't hit the communicator." _Hana_ said summoning the wind and moisture of the air inside the USJ.

"Its alright. We tried!" 13 yelled.

But a mistake that _Hana_ had made was looking behind her. She watched as villains surrounded her father, and she watched as students climbed their way out of each part of the USJ. Her eyes went black and her hair went up and she started to run.

"Where are you going?!" 13 shouted. "Get back here!"

"I can't just let this happen!" _Hana_ barked. "We need to do something and we need to do it now!"

And apparently others had the same idea. Students who already were down there were trying to fight off villains who were still fighting them. But _Hana_ saw three students in the water area and rushed over to them.

"Hey, are you guys okay?" She asked, and walked over to them.

"Yeah, we're okay. Ribit." Tsuyu said.

"Good I was worried." She sighed. She stepped into the water to look at Midoryia's arm. _Hana_ pulled a bandage out of her _belt_ and wrapped his arm with it.

"Thank you." He said. But as she was busy doing that Midoryia looked over and saw the elbow of Eraserhead being disintegrated. "Eraserhead!" He shouted.

 _Hana_ looked over and what she saw made her want to vomit and cry. Her Father being torn to pieces by a villain. She gasped and was about to shout something before Tsuyu covered her mouth.

"I know this must be hard for you to watch ribbit. But don't try to bring unnecessary attention to yourself." She said slowly taking her hand off _Hana's_ mouth. She gulped and nodded looking at the scene in front of her.

"Your so cool! So cool!" The man with the hands kept complimenting her father.

He put his hand on the disintegrated part of his elbow and panted. Then the large black bird creature stepped before him and grabbed him. Blood flew everywhere and that was _Hana's_ breaking point.

Her eyes got wide and she didn't even notice the shift in wind. It was horrifying what those villains were doing. Now she knew, what truly being a hero was doing. You were putting your life on the line every day. And of course she knew that, but this right here...was real.

The man with the hands shifted to all of them and slowly walked over. All of them frozen in fear, she hadn't even noticed her hair was up and her eyes were black. _Hana_ saw as he squatted down in front of her and everyone else and slowly put his hand out to Tsuyu's face. _Hana_ was going to jump at him, but of course time slowed. And all of his fingers were on her head.

But nothing happened. _Hana_ looked behind him and saw her Father, bloody and beaten on the ground looking dead at the man with the hands.

"You really are so cool." He said standing up before turning around and making a hand gesture. And the black creature shoved his face down into the pavement.

And _Hana_ let out a sound of distress. Tears threatened the corners of her eyes and she summoned up winds from all corners of the facility. She was angry but had to stay in check, because if she harmed one of the villains without a provisional license, she could go to jail. _Hana_ used a strong and powerful gust of wind to push the man with the hands back away from all of them.

And finally, after what felt like hours, was All Might, he had shown up and everyone took a tiny sigh of relief. He pushed the Nomu off of her father. And without thinking, _Hana_ ran over to him. She rolled him over and looked at the blood on him and the fresh scar under his eye.

"Go...," He mumbled.

"No!" _Hana_ said as even more tears rolled down her face.

"All of you...run." He said.

"I'm not leaving you." She said standing up. Her hair once again flew up and eyes went black. Blood was dripping from her nose, but she didn't care. She got ready to fight more villains who were on their way, but just before that, a gunshot was heard.

"Im so sorry we are late everyone! Very sorry!" Principle Nezu said. Followed by a loud screaming 'yeah' coming from _Hana's_ Papa.

The villains retreated, and the man with the hands who she learned was named 'Tomura' kept saying things about killing all might next time. And once all the villains were gone, _Hana_ lost it.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and ferocious wind whipped around. Thunder clapped from the outside of the dome and lighting struck down everywhere. And just like her tears, rain fell fast and hard. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at her unconscious father. Then she turned to the group of Pro-heros.

"Papa!" _Hana_ yelled. "PAPA!" She yelled again. "Help please!" She said with her voice cracking.

All the teachers looked at Present Mic, as he was running as fast as he could down the stairs and to the center he picked her up and hugged her.

"Papa." _Hana_ cried. "Help him." She mumbled. "Help him please."

"I will Kiddo...but you have to calm down...don't hurt your friends...," He said patting her hair.

 _Hana_ took some breaths and the storm calmed down, until there was nothing left. She just cried in his arms and watched as they took her father away in a stretcher.

"Are you hurt?" he asked checking her all over.

"No...," _Hana_ replied. "I'm okay...," She sniffled.

"Good. I have to go talk with the policeman...," He let go and kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay. I promise." He smiled and walked off.

"Come on darling...," Midnight said, placing her hand on _Hana's_ shoulder. "Lets bring you inside and get you cleaned up." She smiled once again.

And apon walking outside, she saw helicopters, news reporters, policeman, and pro-heros. _Hana_ sighed and shivered a bit. Midnight sat her down with the rest of her class. But nobody said anything to _Hana_ , because they knew that she needed some space. She could have controlled the storm that was going on inside the USJ when she was crying, but she didn't WANT you. _Hana_ wanted to release all her anger and sadness in one swift motion.

She hugged herself with the towel the policeman have her, and put her head in between her knees. _Hana_ had always seen heros being beaten up by villains...but she never thought something this bad would happen. At least, not in her first year at U.A.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Tsuyu.

"What you did back there. To make sure we were okay, ribbit, and to help bandage up Midoryia's arm, was very heroic of you Aizawa-chan." She smiled.

 _Hana_ wiped her eyes and mustered up the best smile that she could.

"Thanks Tsuyu." _Hana_ smiled.

"Just Tsu." She smiled back.


	6. Sports Festival Talk

div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"strong( Hello everyone! I apologize for the long update wait. I hope you all will enjoy this next new chapter! Some of the story will be a bit out of order, but I hope that you don't mind! Also for those who don't understand words that are like /strong/spanuemspan style="color: #000000;"This/span/em/uspan style="color: #000000;"uem./em/u/spanstrongspan style="color: #000000;" Are words that you can "feel free" to change in your head while reading due to the site not allowing 'x Reader' inserts. I hope you enjoy!) /span/strong/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"U.A high was closed the next day, due to some injuries staff members endured and a villain attack /spanspan style="color: #000000;"strong(obviously) /strong/spanspan style="color: #000000;". The next day was spent a little awkwardly for /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emuHana /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"because due to her Father being hospitalized and her Dad busy at a teacher's conference, she had to spend the day with the /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Todoroki/spanspan style="color: #000000;" family. /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Toshinori/spanspan style="color: #000000;" and other U.A teachers obviously attended the meeting, and her parents both not wanting her to stay home alone during this time, she was sent over on a favor of an old friend. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"She walked up to the nice looking house. Very Japanese and old school, yet comforting and warm. It reminded her of simpler times in Japan. Before quirks. Before phones. Before cars. Before electricity. Very old school. Yet she still walked up to the door and knocked. She was wearing a /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emublue T-shirt, jeans, and some black sneakers. /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;" Just an outfit for a day outside of school. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"Soon the door had opened and a nice looking white haired girl with red streaks opened the door and smiled at the /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emubrunette/u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;" standing in front of her. She pushed up her rectangular black glasses. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""You must be /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Aizawa/spanspan style="color: #000000;"-chan. My name is /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Todoroki/span span style="color: #000000;"Fuyumi/spanspan style="color: #000000;" but please call me /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Fuyumi/spanspan style="color: #000000;"." She said with a sweet ring to her voice, yet timid and soft. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""Thank you, and yes I am /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Aizawa/spanspan style="color: #000000;"-chan. But please call me /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emuHana /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"." She smiled and took off her shoes and socks before slipping into some slippers and stepping inside. "You have a very beautiful home." /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emuHana /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"said looking around. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""Thank you. /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Shouto/spanspan style="color: #000000;" is probably in his room, but good luck getting him out." She chuckled. "When Father isn't here and school is out, he sleeps a bit late." /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""That's okay." /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emuHana /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"replied with a soft smile on her face. "I know how that feels." /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""My older brother /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Natsu/spanspan style="color: #000000;" should be home in a few hours. Other than that please make yourself at home, I see you brought a bag so you could do some school work, or anything else to keep you busy. I'm going to be doing some work around the house if you need me." She smiled and waved leaving her to do whatever she decided. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"emuHana /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"soon sat down and pulled out her phone, she had a few of the numbers from people in her class but not all. So she texted the ones she did have, kept in touch with her Dad, and read the book she had brought with her. That day was spent relaxing and reading and spending time to herself, which was strange considering she only came over to be with others and not alone after the /spanspan style="color: #000000;"USJ/spanspan style="color: #000000;" attack. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"strong~ The Next Day ~ /strong/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"The next day in school had been very jumpy and a bit different for everyone. After something like that nobody could just forget about it. Either as a good or bad thing. They were all talking about how either people had been noticing them on the streets, or about how shaken up they were from the attack. Either way it was not a normal day back at school. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"uemspan style="color: #000000;"Hana /span/em/uspan style="color: #000000;"walked in with her head low. She smiled at all those whom had said hello to her, but still the thought of her Father being stuck down in the nurses office for the past day and a half really had her in a down mood. And once she walked into the room everyone went quiet. Maybe she had the same aura as her father in the way that she could make a room go silent. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"She sat down at her desk and soon after felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Midoryia/spanspan style="color: #000000;" standing there with a small smile on his face. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""I hope you and your dad are okay...," he said. Then went back to his seat. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"She smiled and let out a small breath of air through her nose. Recovery girl said it would be a couple more days before her Father would be back in action. So of course she had expected a substitute like All Might to walk through the door. But no- /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"It was a bandaged /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Aizawa/spanspan style="color: #000000;" that stepped in and to his podium like any other day at school. Everyone went silent before /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Iida/spanspan style="color: #000000;" asked why he was in class and not resting. /spanuemspan style="color: #000000;"Hana /span/em/uspan style="color: #000000;"quickly chimed in. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""That's right! With damage like that you should be resting and not teaching a /spanspan style="color: #000000;"cla/spanspan style="color: #000000;"-," She started but soon was cut off by /spanspan style="color: #000000;"Aizawa/spanspan style="color: #000000;". /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""The old lady went crazy with her treatments. I will be fine. But there is another pressing matter we must deal with at this moment." /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"The room went quiet and everyone tensed. 'More villains?' /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""The U.A sports festival." He said. Everyone went quiet for a moment before bursting into chatter about it. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""I almost forgot about the sports festival!" /spanspan style="color: #000000;"emuHana /u/em/spanspan style="color: #000000;"said smiling and clenching her fists. Some of her other classmates started chatting about it as well. The sports festival was a time for students to show off their skills to the world. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""/spanspan style="color: #000000;"Aizawa/spanspan style="color: #000000;"-chan!" Mina yelled. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""I told you all to call me /spanuemspan style="color: #000000;"Hana /span/em/uspan style="color: #000000;"" She chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of her head/spanspan style="color: #000000;". /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""You must love the sports festival right? You dad is a commentator every year!" She smiled. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""Yeah- I've watched them since I was young/spanspan style="color: #000000;"." She smiled to herself. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""You must have a 1 up advantage then! All the pro heros will be up on you, Todoroki, and Iida! Probably Momo too!" Mina was giggling. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"There was an awkward silence before Aizawa spoke again. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;""No one student will be singled out for family relations. Their internships will be determined on weather or not they preformed well in the sports festival. And even then. Most heros are advised not to take on their own children." He said behind his bandages. And everyone went to talking again/spanspan style="color: #000000;". /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"With that all said and done training for the sports festival began. It want only U.A getting ready for something big either. /span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p  
div align="left"  
p dir="ltr"span style="color: #000000;"strong(Sorry this one was a little short! Hope you don't mind! I know i haven't posted but I will try to keep it going!) /strong/span/p  
/div  
p dir="ltr" /p 


End file.
